


Ballpit

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, i wrote it really quick sorry if it's bad lol, short fic, tbh this was a joke about dashcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Dave has to make a snap decision between wetting his pants or peeing in a ballpit.





	Ballpit

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick thing I wrote for fun on my blog @st0ryb0ard on tumblr and I thought I may as well share it on here, too <3

"Hey Rose you got any clue where the bathroom is?" 

She crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes. "Why do you always assume I know where everything is? Do I really strike you as that much of a know it all that just by being in this vicinity I suddenly know its very layout?" 

"Jesus, I already apologized for that bullshit with the map but in my defense I thought you understood GPS like the rest of the fucking world does. Anyway this isn't an argument I wanna have right now, I'm guessing you don't know where the bathroom is?" 

"No." Her arms fall out of defensive position and to her sides instead. "But I suppose I could ask. Is it urgent?" 

Yes. "Nope. I'd just like to know."

She looks you over and smirks like she doesn't believe you. You know for a fact that none of your body language is giving off your dire need to piss. Any sign of weakness like that was trained out of you a long time ago. So why is she looking at you like that? 

"Good, then you won't have any problem hanging out here for a bit while I ask around." 

"Course not." You nod, feeling your bladder scream in disagreement. "None at all." 

She leaves and you're left by yourself. You really regret not using the bathroom awhile ago when you had to stop at a gas station for a map because Rose doesn't have a GPS and your bullshit phone is old and doesn't have the capability. You'd felt the slightest twinge of need then, but you didn't bother yourself with it because Rose was already pissed with you and you didn't want to make her wait.

So you waited instead, and now you gotta piss so bad your stomach hurts.

You don't know if you'll be able to last until Rose gets back. You're not doing anything to help yourself hold at all, legs remaining casually spread and only your thumbs hooked in your pockets. Still, you feel like people are staring at you, that they're aware you need to pee, and that's making you nervous. The nervousness is only making your need to go even stronger, sending little shocks down to your bladder.

You're starting to think you might need an alternative to a toilet to piss in. Something discrete where no one will see you and preferably close by.

The only problem with that is that you are in a very public place right now. There's not an inch of space where you could go to get some privacy and relieve your bladder.

While your eyes are searching frantically for a substitute place to piss, you feel something shocking in your boxers.

A drip. The most insignificant little hot bead of urine, exiting your body and soaking itself into think cloth.

You're so shocked that you almost cross your legs, but you manage to suppress both the pee and the urge to show your need. You've gotta find a place quick, or else.

A colorful blur in the corner of your vision makes your eyes dart over in that direction. The ballpit.

It's not a private area at all, even now there are a few girls throwing plastic balls at each other and laughing. But on the bright side, it's deep enough to provide you with cover so no one's gonna see you going balls out to piss in a ballpit.

And it's a ballpit, so it's not like anyone's not expecting someone to piss in it at some point. May as well be you, right? 

In case you needed to convince yourself some more, your bladder gives you a subtle reminder that your only other option right now is to piss your pants.

With your boxers now wet, you walk stiffly over to the ballpit and hop in. You wade your way through noisy plastic balls and to the far corner. Your plan is to go in this corner so there's less chance of people interacting with your pee spot. 

Even though you know people can't see it, you're still self conscious about dropping trou in public. It doesn't help that you're facing everyone to avoid suspicion about what you're doing. 

You unzip slowly and pull down your pants and underwear together. You have everything hanging out now, plastic balls touching the most private parts of your body.

You try your best to relax and let go, but your body's clamping up tighter than a shrimp's anus now that you're actually close to doing the deed. 

You take a deep breath and press a hand firmly into your bladder.

Then, with a stuttering start, you finally get to pee.

You're going full force, the sound of your piss hitting the plastic balls is loud in your ears and makes your face heat up. You hope you're the only one who can hear it. It does feel nice to let go of all that pent up liquid, though. You have to bite back the urge to moan with relief.

Once you finish you back away from the spot, pulling everything back up as you move. You can't help but smile as you go to see if the other people in the pit will let you join the ball toss. You did it! You successfully took a piss in the pit! 

You hang out in the ballpit with the girls and some other people who join in for a little bit until you see the familiar figure of Rose approaching. You climb out of the ballpit quickly and go to talk to her, taking a ball with you.

"Hey," you toss it at her, and she catches it easily, "you're not gonna believe this, but someone fucking pissed in the ballpit." 

"Ew." She drops the ball. Her eyes move over your shoulder to the people in the pit, still laughing and having a good time. "Do they not know?" 

"No." You shake your head. "The sick asshole did it right before you got back. I haven't had the heart to break it to them yet." 

"Right." Rose nods, sounding unconvinced. "I figured out where the bathroom is. Did you want me to take you?" 

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe later." 

"Okay, then. Oh, Dave, by the way," she picks up the ball off the ground and tosses it back to you, "your fly's undone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
